


A Mellow Morning

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: (Unlike everything else I write.), F/M, Fluff, I was supposed to be working on a different Wizardess fic, Smut, There's been a lack on him on here., but I got writer's block on it, so why not write another Randy story.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: Based off the spin-off Love Scramble: Overnight Field Trip. Randy and the reader wake up early, so enjoy each other's company for just a little longer.





	A Mellow Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I ain't even going to apologize anymore for this being bad. Ya'll can just deal with it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

The gentle rays of the sun shone through the curtains of the window, waking [Name] up from their sleep. As lovely as the sun was, the [hair-color] couldn’t help but grumble. Today was the last day of the field trip, so she’d have to pack all her belongings. With a groan, she slipped her legs over the bed, making sure her feet were flat on the ground. However, the task was a waste of effort. [Name] didn’t even get off the ground before a pair of strong arms pulled her back into the bed.

“And just where do you think you’re going?”

That’s right… Last night was… Busy, all because of a certain pink-haired man. One that she loved of course. He plopped his head onto [Name]’s shoulder, pressing a kiss onto her already-marked neck. A sigh escaped [Name] as she turned to the side to give him one on the lips.

“You know, I’m surprised [Name]. I figured you’d be super embarrassed after what happened last night.”

“Mhm, it’s too early for me to register it properly, maybe later.” [Name] made another attempt to hop off the bed, but instead of just stopping her, Randy pulled her back into the bed, rolling on top of [Name] to prevent her from escaping. The sheet had come off him, revealing his toned chest. [Name] couldn’t help but avert her eyes.

“Ah! That’s the reaction I was looking for! Also… It’s too early! You should stay in bed for at least a few more minutes! I’m lonely after all…” That childish attitude of his… It was so endearing. [Name] decided to succumb to his desires as she slide back into the sheets, a sleepy, yet sweet grin crossing Randy’s face at the victory.

“Alright, but only for a few minutes.

\-----

The silence was nice.

Being wrapped up in the soft sheets with Randy, who held her close and fiddled with her hair… While it was embarrassing to have nothing between them, [Name] could easily get used to something like this. Eventually, Randy’s hand left her hair, wrapping around her to pull her closer so they were facing each other.

“Hi there.” 

“Hello.”

“I love you, ya know that?”

“I love you too, did you know that?”

The two couldn’t help but chuckle at the little exchange, exchanging a small kiss in between. After a few more moments passed, Randy spoke up.

“You know… About last night.” He looked at [Name], and with a nod, continued. “We really won’t be able to have that many moments like yesterday, or at least, not as peaceful…”

He was right. The mood here was perfect for a sweet night. Back at the academy… If they did decide to participate in such activities, it would surely be rushed. While any moment with her love was welcomed, moments like these were the best. A hand cupped her cheek, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“I was thinking… It’s really early, so we still have some time. It’s up to you of course.”

The way those soft raspberry eyes looked back at her own [color] eyes with such love and adoration… The answer was clear. [Name] captured his lips in another kiss, feeling the small smile form from him. Words didn’t need to be exchanged. 

After a quick breath, the two continued, enjoying the slow, but sensual pace they had chosen. Wanting to feel as close to Randy as possible, [Name] wrapped one of her legs around him, gasping when she felt his arm wrap around her. Even if it was a small action, it filled her with a sense of security she’d never felt before.

Eventually (much to her disappointment,) the kiss ended. Not wanting to remain idle however, Randy moved down to her neck, pressing kisses to each of the marks he made the night before, and even stopping to add new ones. The feeling of his mouth sucking on her neck… It was strange, but pleasant all the same. She couldn’t but remember last night, how intense his eyes were as he marked her. (He had said it was so Luca knew to back off, much to her embarrassment. Oh, was there any other word to describe her?)… Now though, his eyes were soft, the intense look instead a sleepy one that seemed to make the sweet man even sweeter…

“Hmm… You seem a bit distracted there. Do you want to try?”

“M-me?” Randy sat up, pulling [Name] along with him. Wanting to remain close, she climbed onto his lap, trying to ignore the bulge poking at her.

“It’s easy, just bite down lightly, and suck on a spot. I’ll let you know if you’re a bit rough.” Despite how simple it sounded, [Name] could help but get anxious that’d she mess something hard. He must’ve noticed, because he pressed his forehead to hers.

“If you don’t feel comfortable with this, just let me know, I won’t be mad.”

“O-okay then, I’d rather not…” He gave her a warm smile, before his hands started to trail down her body, seemingly mapping out every curve. They came back up to rest on her chest, pinching lightly at her nubs.

Thought she had felt the sensation the night prior, it was still strange, feeling his large hands tease her like this. They were so rough from all the work he did, but it didn’t diminish the sensation in the slightest. It must’ve been because they were his hands. Randy leaned down, capturing a perky nub with his mouth, and [Name] moved a hand to silence herself. Randy pulled it down, giving her a lazy smile.

“Hey, that’s not fair! I wanna hear that adorable voice of yours!”

“I-It’s not adorable…”

“Really now?” A finger slid through her folds, making her gasp. “I’d say that was very adorable.” Being too mad to respond, [Name] hid her face into his chest, causing a light laugh to erupt from Randy. That laugh of his… It was so contagious. Even if she wanted to be mad, it was practically impossible. 

With gentle nudging from his hand, [Name] spread her legs, allowing Randy to slip his entire hand. He carefully slid one finger in, admiring how wet she had become. [Name] sighed, attempting to lean forward for more contact. Seeing her being the needy one for a change was such an amazing feeling. Wanting to satisfy her desires, he slipped a second finger in, waiting for the perfect moment. Soon enough, Randy had [Name] where he wanted her, a shaky, panting mess. She held onto him tightly, both to try and ground herself, and as an indirect urging to continue. 

“R-Randy, please…”

“Use my real name.”

“Huh?”

“Use my real name, please.” That’s right… Due to circumstances, [Name] had learned of Randy’s true identity. She had used it as well yesterday, and remembered just how happy he looked to hear his true name.

“Serge…”

“... Could you get off my lap for a minute?” Though she was confused, [Name] did as told, which allowed Serge to slip out of the bed. After a bit of gentle prompting, she scooted to the edge of the bed, confused when he kneeled down.

“S-Serge? Is something wrong?” He spread [Name]’s legs once more, resting his head on her thigh as he aimlessly traced a pattern on her.

“Yeah… There is a problem. Hearing you say my name like that…” He looked up at [Name], a serious look that contracted his soft features across them.

“It makes me want to do all sorts of things to you…”

Without a moment's hesitation, Serge dove in, nose scrunching as his mouth connected with her clit. Not expecting the sudden jolt of pleasure, a choked-out scream escaped [Name], the girl unable to pull her eyes away from the addictive sight. Not knowing what else to do, one hand gripped tightly onto the mess of bedsheets long forgotten, the other lightly gripping onto that soft, fluffy pink hair she oh-so-adored. 

How happy she was to be resting of the bed, without a doubt, if [Name] had been standing, she would’ve crashed to the ground from the overwhelming sensations. On instinct, her legs started to close, only for Serge’s strong arms to keep them in place. Not knowing what else she could possibly do in this state, she simply started spewing out praise for him, what praise? How was she to know. It must’ve been praise though, as Serge plunged his fingers into her core yet again, bringing back that wonderful feeling of being stretched… Suddenly, she felt his teeth graze her clit, and that set her off. [Name] screamed as her entire body shook, catching Serge off guard as her legs smashed his head. 

[Name] flopped back onto the bed, trying to regain her breath as Serge crawled back in, bringing her close once again, a cheeky smile across his face.

“... So, I’m guessing I did good?”

“P-please do that again…”

“I’d love to another time, but for now…” Serge pulled [Name] so she was facing him, pulling a leg over his hip. “I think we’ve put this off long enough, wouldn’t you agree?”

His thick member rubbed against her folds, and she was reminded of how terrified she was yesterday. The thought of something that big fitting in her? It seemed impossible. However, he was so sweet and gentle, soon her worries shifted from the size to sweet release. After confirming her will to continue, he slowly slid his member in, hissing from the feeling of her tight walls wrapping around him. [Name] couldn’t help but smile when she saw the blush cross his face.

Soon enough, they both were a blushing mess as he started to move, a slow pace that allowed them to truly enjoy the other’s company. Despite how long the two were together, reveling in the sounds and sensations of the other, it wasn’t enough as the two could feel a warmth pooling in their stomachs. Wanting to make sure that [Name] found her release, a hand trailed down, playing around with her clit once more. Once again, [Name]’s body shook, her arms wrapping tightly around Serge.

As much as he wanted to enjoy the moment more, Serge knew that he had to stop. It’d be bad if he came inside [Name] while they were still in school after all. He slid out, a groan of disappointment escaping them both. 

“Serge… You didn’t come yet?” Though he played it off with a smile, it was clear that he wasn’t completely satisfied.

“Don’t worry about me [Name], this was about you after all.” He sat up, getting ready to make his way off the bed, only to be stopped by [Name] this time.

“None of that, we’re together after all, aren’t we?” She moved in front of Serge, eyeing his member.

“[Name], you really don’t have too…”

“But I want to, I want to return the favor. So please Serge?”

Though he seemed skeptical about it, Serge didn’t protest. Not knowing what exactly to do, [Name] grabbed his member, seeing him bite his lip. [Name] quickly determined that she liked this if it meant she could see Serge make faces like this. Deciding to copy what Serge did earlier, she kissed the top of his member, getting a taste of something salty. With a deep breath, she opened her mouth wider, taking in the rest of him.

She could hear him gasp, a smile forming the best it could under the circumstances. Using her hand, [Name] stroked what couldn’t fit in her mouth, encouraged on by the praise and gentle hand that gently gripped onto her hair. 

“[N-Name], I’m... “

Getting the idea, [Name] left him, finishing him off with a few more strokes. With a groan, Serge came, white ropes of cum splashing onto [Name].

“Oh shoot, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s alright, I was planning to take a shower anyway.” [Name] cuddled back up to Serge, who held her tightly. “Besides, it’s completely worth it if I get to see you make faces like that.”

[Name] didn’t think he could blush that hard.


End file.
